


Blood, sweat and tears

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Good Older Sibling Barley Lightfoot, Sick Ian, angry tired and boared ian, feeding tube, first 8 days, hospital stay, long extended stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: this is the sequil to long road ahead.in this story, it goes in depth about ians treatments and his hospital stay for the first 8 days of his hospital stay.
Kudos: 4





	Blood, sweat and tears

Earlier that morning, Ian was taken to Edmonton Memorial Hospital for away from New Mushroomton where they lived. He was complaining of severe pain and discomfort. When they got to the hospital, they were told by the ER dr that they would be admitting Ian into the hospital for further testing.

Blood work was done and everyone found out that Ian's internal organs were starting to slowly shut down and that intensive treatment was needed to heal him before it was too late. His length of stay.... at least 4 to 6 months or more depending on his body and how fast he recovered.

Needless to say, Ian wasnt very happy about it at all. Now he is facing spending his 19th birthday in the hospital, something he didnt want to do and didnt plan on doing.

This angered Ian to all get outs.

He wanted to go out and eat, chill with his friends and family and possibly even watch a movie. He had so much planned and ideas he wanted to do but now as it looked he would only be able to spend his birthday staring at 4 walls, listen to hospital monitors beep, get his personal space invaded by all the doctors and nurses coming in and out of the room at multiple times of the day and night and lay in an uncomfortable bed hooked up to monitors that were annoying as hell and uncomfortable to listen to.

It wasnt that he wasnt happy that he would be able to have his family around him for his birthday, it was the fact he was stuck in the hospital and felt like complete shit in all ways form and fashion.

Since Ian was admitted to the hospital, several things have happened over the past 8 days.

The first day was hard.

Ian mostly slept and ached all over. He laid in bed under the comfort of his warm blankets and a dimmed light in the room and behind the head of his bed. He donned either a oxygen mask or nose piece that really helped out alot as he was using it alot. The nurse that was on each night made sure that Ian had at least one of these at all times so he would be comfortable at all times.

He was given his first does of a 12 day antibiotic that was designed to get rid of all infection and impurities before he started the immunodetox regimen for 21 weeks.

The immunodetox regimeine would begin shortly after he finished his 12 day antibiotics. It is important that all infection is removed out of his body before the strict IV regimen starts so that way he will have a strong immune system to be able to heal. Otherwise, he would be shit out of luck and crash badly.

This antibiotic was not only a antibiotic, it was also a partial detoxer as well. It caused severe nausea and vomiting. Ian was so weak and tired that when the vomiting hit, he would throw up on himself sometimes because he didnt have the energy to grab a trash can or a bag and hold it to his face. Sometimes, his mom and brother would help hold a bag to his face but if they wernt in the room at the time, it was unfortunate.

To top it off, Ian hadent eaten all day and that added to the nausea.

The dr ordered that Ian have a catheter inserted as he was too weak to get out of bed and go to the bathroom to pee. Ian didnt like this at all and he tried to reach down to cover his privates when the nurse put the catheter in but he was too weak to do it so he was all exposed for a few minuets and embarrassed.

Laurel told Ian that the catheter was important because he couldnt get out of bed and he didnt need to wet himself.

Thankfully, Ian didnt discover right off that he had to have a disposable diaper as well, but he found out when he had an accident on himself and a nurse came in to change him.

That didnt go over well at all.

Ian began to cry tears of embarrassment as he is the type of guy that doesnt like to show his body off and likes to keep to himself about his bodily functions unless it was something serious and in this case, Ian didnt think this was anything serious.

He hated the fact that he had to wear something designed for little babies and young children at 18. Laurel explained to Ian that these things were neccessary to help him heal so he wouldnt have to focus on getting up to use the bedside cammode but he could instead focus on getting better.

Ian nodded and understood but he wasnt happy at all about it.

The next day, more blood work was done and nutrition was delivered through a tube that went down Ian's nose and into his stomach so he wouldnt loose weight and die.

He was beginning to become extreemly adgitated at the new circumstances that Ian somehow managed to pull the newly placed tube out of his nose with one swift pull and then flip everyone off.

Barley laughed until Laurel told him not to laugh as Ians pain wasnt funny.

Laurel held Ian down and then the dr once again put the tube down his nose into his stomach and then secured it well with some tape on his face.

Ian grunted angrily from being both held down and having his personal space invaded once again. Ian never quite liked having things stuck into any orface in his body but he now had to learn to like it and deal with it or he would never be getting out of the hospital.

Ian was starting to decide allready that this wasnt going to be a fun journey and alot of angry doctors and nurses were out to either poke, prod or jab anything they wanted wherever they wanted as their hearts desired and he wouldnt be able to do anything about it as he was too weak to move and fight back.

On the 3rd day, Ian laid in bed, mostly sleeping on his side as food was pumped into his stomach through the tube.

Ian now lay exhausted and now unable to speak as he was too weak and tired to move his mouth to form words.

He now unable to communicate made both laurel and barley very concerned on how their beloved ian woukd be able to tell them what he needed.  
Ian somehow came up with a way to temporarily communicate with his family by rythimicly twitching his ear that was most visible to others. 2 times for yes, 3 for no and nothing for anger, pissed off etc. And of course here lately it was the latter.

Normally, ian is a very calm laid back non violent elf, but since he got admitted to the hosptial and knew his fate, he quickly became adgitated and pissed off at everyone and anyone who came near him as he wanted to be left alone. He even had become adgitated towards those he loved and were tying to help him.

When asked why he was adgitated and angry, ian gave off the impression of the obvious. He was upset because he had to spend his birthday in the hsoptial and he had plans and he was stuck there for God knows how long and didnt see any chance of getting out anytime soon. He didnt even know when he woukd be able to get out of bed and walk around or sit in a chair. He still had a diaper and catheter because he was too weak to get out of bed and use the toilet. This humiliated ian to no end. He was so used to being self sufficient as he was raised and now he had that temporarily taken away from him and that made him even more upset and frustrated.

  
The fourth day was worse than ever.  
Ian woke up crabby as hell, thrashing and kicking his sheets and blankets around as he cried out in pain and discomfort. He unfortunately was unable to tell anyone he was in pain because he hurt too bad to talk so it just came out as grunts, moans and groans as well as tears streaming down his face. Laurel crawled into the bed and then propped ian up on multiple fluffy pillows and tried to comfort him by holding him close to her. The thrashing and kicking stopped and ian felt safe but the tears continued. It broke laurels heart with what happened next.

Ian looked up at laurel as tears fell down his cheeks. He moaned and groaned in pain and began to squirm around and gasp a little because the pain was getting to be so much he had to ruble breathing.  
Barley went without laurel telling him to and got a nurse to get ian some more pain meds because he couldnt handle seeing his little brother cry so hard. It hurt him even more when he knew he cousknt do anything to stop the pain. A few minuets later, a nurse came in and gave ian some pain meds and shortly thereafter, ian laid still and stopped crying as a sense of relief rushed over him like pouring down rain. Calmness came over his tired body, leaving him with glazed over eyes, limp body and limbs and scattered breathing, all of these in which concerned laurel but the nurse assured her it was normal on morphine to have these symptoms as long as someone helped watch his breathing and made sure he kept breathing ok things woukd be ok. The nurse put an oxygen mask on ians face and turned the oxygen on. Ian sighed a sigh of relief and then afterwards he seemed to melt in laurels arms as he fell asleep.

Both laurel and barley were beginning to become quite concerned on how shallow ian was breathing over the past few hours. It felt like when he breathed it was shaky. Barley told the nurse and the nurse came in and lowered the morphine a tiny bit and then after an hour, ian started to breathe better. The nurse told laurel and barley thst morphine makes it hard to breathe sometimes thst was why she was told to watch his breathing.  
Laurel and barley were told that ian woukd probably sleep alot off an on for a while as sleeping was his bodies way to heal itself. The quicker ian healed the quicker he could go home which everyone was quite sure was what ian truly wanted from day one.  
The next day was the same. Ian slept pretty much all day as he was experiencing alot of pain here lately and laurel wanted him to not hurt. The dose wasn't enough to lower his breathing but just enough to make sure his pain was controlled.  
Laurel and Barley took turns climbing into bed and holding ian to make sure he was breathing properly and comforting him.  
Durring this time, he had the feeding tube machine going almost 24/7 to make sure he didnt loose out on nutrition and loose weight.

They both knew ian was coherent enough to understand what they were saying because when he woukd be spoken to, his ear would slowly twitch a few times. He knew someone was talking to him but he was so doped up on pain meds he didnt know who was talking to him when he was spoken to.  
He was pumped enough meds so that he was in a deep sleep but not deep enough to have difficulty breathing like earlier.  
If someone patted him gently, he might wake up and barely open his eyes for a few seconds to acknowledge who patted him and then fall right back to sleep into his zombie like sleep state. Ian was like a lifelike doll at this point. You coukd pose his arms and legs and rhey woukd probably stay that way until he moved depending on how he was posed.  
Pretty much he was so doped up thst he was only awake for about 10 to 20 mjnuets a day and his awake was like a stoned drowsy like state. A state where he could talk but not enough to hold a coherent conversation that made any sense to anyone.

They wanted to keep ian in this state until his pain was managed and then they would slowly lower the dose so he woulsnt have any pain but still have the effects of the morphine as he woukd have enough allready in his system.  
The following 3 days were the same as was the next few weeks. Things were quiet and laurel and barley woukd continue to hold ian and comfort him and watch his breathing to make sure he was comfortable. When he was awake, laurel and barley woukd talk to him for a few seconds and then he woukd fall back to sleep after saying a few incoherent words that sounded like baby garble while his eyes crossed.  
After a whole week and a half, they slowly lowered the dose of pain meds and ian woke up slowly, still in a zombie like stoned stupor where he looked like a dog comming off of anethesia, all drooling and cross-eyed and shit.  
It was funny to look at and laurel gave barley permission to go ahead and laugh once.  
As laurel held Ian in her arms, ian sleepily looked up at laurel and gave a wierd smile as he drooled once more. He drooled so much in fact that barley had to get a hand towel out of the bathroom and place it under his chin.

  
Laurel stroked ians curly blue hair and then kissed him on the forehead.  
Ian squirmed a little and then tried to focus on looking at his mom, but his eyes would cross a little before they closed again.  
This went on for half the next day as well.  
That weekend, everyone got some test results back. The dr wanted to test daily and then combine all the results together and read them all at once on either Saturday or Sunday. Everyone listened closely as the dr told them the results. They expected worse but hoped for the best. "Everything is about the same but the liver has gotten better and so has the kidneys but everything else is the same. It will be like this for a while until the first dose of the strong medicine begins to kick in which will be about 1 to 2 days after treatment. Once the meds really stsrt kicking in, he will be healing rapidly. But for now, I recommend he get alot of rest and sleep so he can get over this hurdle he is in right now. He still isn't out of the woods yet but he is past the state that if he were to die he allready woukd have. So he is safe." Barley started to cry. He didnt know if it was relief or fear or both. But the tears flowed. Laurel patted barley on the back for reasurrance. "Im scared and worried too but I try to stay strong for ian. He needs our support as much as he can right now. And right now, he is really weak and needs sleep and rest. I hate to say it but he may need to be sedated until he gets over this hurdle and gets some better." Barley nodded his head. He agreed with what laurel had said. He was just so scared to loose his brother again. He wanted to believe his mom but he wasnt sure if he could.


End file.
